Center Tree
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: That tree ahs always stood there, like a sort of symbol. A legend surrounds it, one that not many now believe, but, when something happens to it, and a long kept secrets is reveled. Cappy's now begin to question their origins. And only one has the answer, one that even Dedede fears will bring about his end of being king.
1. Chapter 0

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Default Chapter**

**Long Ago**

It happen such a long time ago, a very long time ago. A legend that survive on the winds breath, one told through out Dreamland. The story of Avalon and her valiant bravery that saved Cappy Town.

When the Dedede Clan took over, many had to flee, for their ties to the original king. One was Avalon, the kings daughter. She and a group of her closet friends, fled the realm. the cabin minster and his son and daughter, along with his wife, ran beside Avalon.

"Keep running, their right behind us!" said one cappy, Avalon didn't look back. She looked at the cabin minster.

"Avalon, we will be safe, but, you need to get far away from here!" he told her, the king's daughter looked at the Dedede Clan. she refused to run, not anymore, this was her home. And she knew they would destroy it. Pulling out a knife she raced to them, hearing them shout that it was no use.

Blood spilled on the dirt ground, she slashed at the last of them. That's when pain hit her first, she stumbled back, the new king smirked as she fell over. Screams faded in and out, as she lay there. Sea green eyes stared up into the dark starry sky. The king watched the young daughter of the true king was taking her last breaths.

A small tear hit the ground, as she stared at the stars. As a bright, yellow light consumed her vision. A voice echoed in her mind, her eyes widen slightly. Her breath came out shallow and short.

_Your sacrifice will not be in vain, for, in Dreamland, there is more than one way to live. One wish is yours, which is for you to still watch over them, always._

The voice was filled with wisdom as well as comfort, and slowly Avalon's fear began to fade. before everyone's eyes a tree sprouted in the center of town. Next to where she lay. The stars shine on her eyes. She slowly closed them, entering a darkness that greeted her into an endless sleep. A loud sound echoed through the night, as a glow engulfed the original castle, and it to vanished.

For years, that tree has stood, strong as ever. Even in the cold seasons, it is still as green as ever. No one has even found the castle that once stood for the great cappy king. Some say that Avalon still lives, as the spirit that watches over them.

And soon, the story became a legend, and forgotten how important Avalon's Tree is. So now, cappy's just see it as a tree, that has always been there. That is, until one day, when everything changed.

**I've always wondered, why that tree is int he center of town. So this came to mind after reading Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters. XD READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 1**

**Rise Again**

Kirby slashed again as the monster, now in his cutter form. The monster roared in anger, the towns folk hid from the claws. Kirby jumped out-of-the-way, the claws barely nicked his cheek. Not enough to bleed, Kirby was struggling, anyone could see that. Meta Knight along with Fumu and Bun watched him, Fumu was the most worried.

The monster roared once more, and slashed again. Each step getting closer to Cappy towns beloved tree. One that has stood there for over a thousand years, some say it was here in the time when there was a cappy king. Although, no one remembered the legend that surrounded it.

But, back to the fighting, Kirby jumped again, only to be knocked back into the trunk. The monster was panting a little, after finally hitting the pink ball out of the sky. Kirby squeaked in pain, as he hit the tree. He was panting form pain and being tired. The monster sneered, and slowly brought up its claws, ready to make Kirby into two people.

Meta Knight quickly jumped into help the young puffball. Seeing as he needed it, Fumu stared in fear, hoping Meta Knight would get there fast enough. As the claws came down Kirby closed his blue eyes tightly. That's when a bright blue light hit the monster.

It was all in shock, as it was shoved back to the town entrance. It now had severe cut marks, and one eye out of use. A roar of anger cut the air, as it started to come back, only to hit something. A barrier of some sort. The monster banged and hit the thing, but nothing worked. Cappies watched as it growled for not being able to get in.

"What the! Why can't my monster get in!" Dedede bellowed, Escargoon looked to the tree. His mouth gaped.

"S-Sire! L-Look!" he squeaked, Dedede glanced over at the town centers tree. To see a sort of glow coming from it. Everyone stared at it, in both shock and fear. Then it died down, and the fighting went on. Kirby and Meta Knight slashed the beast easily , since from the ...trees, attack it was weakened.

The explosion dissipated, and an angry Dedede held a chainsaw.

"This trees got to go!" he yelled, everyone protested. But, as the blade made contact, he to was knocked away. Laughter followed, Dedede got up fuming, but was too frightened to try again.

_Laughter...that belongs to people. I want to meet them..._

A low creek made everything stopped, eyes turned to the tree. As moss, bark, and root moved. A soft groan made everyone realize to breath again. A girl with dark brown hair and peachy skin was seen at the base of the tree. she was in a brown shirt and leather pants.

Fumu looked at her, "Well, don't just stand there, help her." she bent down and pulled the old roots off her, and the moss in her hair. Other helped a little pulled her other arm and leg out of the tree. That's when star filled blue eyes open. She slowly was brough to her feet.

"Where am I?" she said, looked around wobbly a little on her feet. People helped her a little.

"I had the strangest dream." she said, looking around again. Meta Knight walked up to her, she looked down at the knight.

"Who are you" he asked in a soothing tone, she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm Avalon, daughter of the Cappy King." she told them, a loud, crowd gasp followed. And a shocked face of Dedede.

R&R XD


End file.
